


Cartwheels

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coffee Shops, CompleteAU, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, date days, getting sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Amy get's sick but doesn't want to miss a date with her cute girlfriend, Clara Oswald.





	Cartwheels

Clara and Amy had been going out for a year, and since they both like to pay for the meals – that often lead to ten-minute arguments until one of them gave up – Clara decided to make a schedule for selective dates. Basically, they would choose dates they would most likely be free in a space of a month and they take turns planning the date day as they liked to call it. Amy agreed, loving the idea of no more arguments of who pays.  

This month it was Clara’s turn to organize the date. Amy had been looking forward to it, knowing how much she loved arranging things. In fact, she had been as excited as a kid looking forward for Christmas. Even more when Clara kept reminding her to be free on the 11th, realizing how close it is to the beginning of the month, and how close it was. The only thing that can ruin her mood was getting sick. Which she did. Five days before the date.  

“I hope I shake this off,” she sniffed as she grabbed a tissue that her girlfriend had held out for her.  

“I hope so too,” she smiled sympathetically.  

“I mean for the date, not just for my well-being.” 

“I mean for your well-being silly,” Clara poked her nose. “If you’re well enough you won’t have to miss the date okay? So, let’s just hope.” 

As the days got closer, Amy got sicker. She ended up getting a sore throat, headache, and her nose was twice as worse than five days ago. The last two days she was left in bed and Clara had to make sure she ate.  

“I can go,” Amy said as she saw it was the 11th. “Just get my coat for me.” 

Clara could hear how croaky her voice was, and just sighed. “You’re sick, you’re staying in bed.” 

“I’m fine!” she sat up, but swayed at getting light headed from the fast movement. 

“I’ll check your temperature then,” the brunette as she got a thermometer out. “If it’s normal, then I’ll deem you as ‘fine’ and we can go on the date.” 

“Alright.” 

She rolled her eyes at how stubborn Amy was being, but also found it cute that she really wanted to go on this date so badly. Clara put the device in Amy’s mouth, and checked it. 

“You’re really sick!” Clara exclaimed. “Your temperature is 104.1!” 

Amy groaned, “Really?” she stood up. “Well, if I was sick, could I do this.” 

Clara stared at her confused when she didn’t do anything. “What are you doing?” 

“Cartwheels,” she raised an eyebrow. “Am I not doing them?” 

 “No,” she said softly.  

Amy sighed and slumped back in bed. “Sorry,” she muttered. 

“For what?” Clara asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of her girlfriend’s hair behind her ear. 

“For ruining our date day,” she weakly grabbed her hand. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” she smiled sweetly. Clara rubbed her thumb along Amy’s hand comfortingly, earning a hum from her. “So, you got sick, everybody does. We can have our date day when you’re better. How does that sound?” 

“Hmm, that sounds good,” Amy said sleepily and shuffled closer to the brunette.  

Clara grinned. The sight of her sleepy girlfriend, despite her being ill, was amazing. It made Clara feel lucky to have her. She gently stroked Amy’s hair as she fell asleep, thinking back to how they met, and how stubborn she was back then too. Well, how stubborn they both were.

* * *

It was 12pm on a Saturday and Clara was at her local Costa Coffee getting a Rich Cortado, a small coffee that she loved. She loved getting her coffee’s here, especially when it was raining, like it was today. However, she couldn’t find her purse. Clara rummaged through her bag, increasingly getting nervous when the barista glared at her, and noticed the queue was being held up. Suddenly, a Scottish voice interrupted her panicking thoughts. 

“I’ll get it, just send it over there,” the girl pointed to the small two seat table next to the window. 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Clara looked up at her, and couldn’t help but be in awe at the beautiful tall girl in front of her.  

“Nah lass, it’s fine,” she grinned, and leaned down to whisper. “Besides, I think these people need their coffee before they tear you apart.” 

Clara blushed, pouted, and took a quick glance at the queue. She sighed, nodded, and followed the girl to her table. When they sat down she noticed that the tall red-head had gotten an Intense Expresso, and pulled a disgusted face at it. 

“Don’t you like expresso’s?”  

She snapped her head up, and blushed again. “Um, no. I don’t.” 

“So, what’s your name shorty?” she winked as she took a sip of her drink. 

“Clara,” she said as she held her hand out, unaware that she should have been angry at the nickname like she usually does.  

The girl smiled, and shook her hand. “Amy.” 

“Nice to meet you Amy,” she smiled.  

Before Amy could respond the barista came with Clara’s coffee. She didn’t say anything, just placed it on the table and left.  

“Um, I-I'll pay you back,” Clara said as she sipped her drink, but almost spat it back out because it burnt her tongue.  

Amy laughed, “Don’t bother, it’s just coffee. But uh, you might want to wait for it to cool down? Maybe?” 

“Yeah,” she grinned, enamoured by her laugh, hoping to be the cause of it more.   

Despite her being confident a moment ago, it seemed Amy got nervous as she tried to think of what to say. “So, uh, the weather kinda sucks huh?” 

Clara laughed. “Yeah it does. I forgot my umbrella too. Thankfully, I was in here before it started to chuck it down.” 

“Ah, well I brought one. Unlike some people,” she gestured to some of the soaked teens in the queue. “I checked the weather forecast before I walked out the house.” 

“Yes, that is a good idea,” Clara sipped her coffee. “But, the weather forecast changes like every hour, so it could not have rained today and you’d have to carry around an umbrella for no reason.” 

“That is true,” Amy nodded as she finished her drink and pointed at the window. “But it is, so I win.” 

“Win?” 

The red-head blushed, “Well, yeah.” 

“I uh, haven’t seen you around...” 

“Oh, yeah. Just got transferred here for work,” she smiled.  

“Where do you work?” 

“Bad W - a modelling job,” she smiled when she saw Clara’s eyes widen. “Surprising right?” 

“Oh, uh no,” she smiled nervously. “You’re obviously a model, you’re beautiful, and tall, and your accent is amazing!”  

Amy blushed, shocked that all of that came out the tiny brunette, despite it all being a bit of a ramble. “It’s fine, I was just joking. But uh, t-thanks for all of that.” 

“Um, y-you're welcome...” 

“It’s only temporary, well, unless I can get this contract down,” she sighed. “So, what do you do?” 

“Oh, I’m an English teacher at Coal Hill.” 

“Ooh, working with kids must be a pain.” 

“It can be yeah,” Clara sighed as she took another sip of her drink. “Especially if you have Courtney Woods in the morning.” 

“Courtney Woods? Is she a rule-breaker then?” 

“Kind of yeah, and it’s very annoying. I was actually kind of intimidated by her when I first started, but now I can handle her... Some days...” 

“Aw, that’s kinda cute,” Amy grinned when she saw the girl blush. “When I was in school my friend Mels always argued with the teachers, and I’d always have to wait for her when she got called to the headmasters office.” 

“There was a group of the ‘cool kids’ in my classes. It was so annoying. They would always pick on this girl, and just get on the teacher’s nerves. At one point, my Science teacher walked out crying. It was horrible.” 

“Well, that is bad. Mels never did that,” Amy checked the time on her watch. “Shit, sorry, I’m going to be late for work.” 

“Oh, that’s okay. And uh, thanks for the coffee,” Clara finished her drink.  

“It’s still raining,” Amy noted as she looked outside. She grabbed her bag, stood up, and picked up her blue umbrella. “Here, take this.” 

“What? No.” 

“Take it,” she said as she put it on the table. “I’ve got a jacket and the studio isn’t far away.” 

“It’s yours,” Clara pushed it back to her. 

“Bring it back to me then,” Amy winked and walked away before Clara could protest again.  

Clara looked at her confused, and went to call for her, but she ran out into the rain before she could. She sighed, grabbed the umbrella, and stood up. When she headed out into the rain, not wanting to stay in the coffee shop anymore, she opened up the umbrella. Strangely, there was a white tag on the umbrella handle. Upon closer inspection, Clara saw that it was a phone number. How had she done that without her noticing? Did she do it before she got up to pay for her drink? Clara blushed, and took the tag off, pocketing it, worrying that it will get wet and unreadable by the time she got home. 

* * *

Clara smiled at the fond memory, and stroked her girlfriend’s hair soothingly. An hour later she fell asleep, her head resting on the pillow next to Amy. 

It took another week for Amy to get better, this time not claiming that she can do cartwheels. They had rearranged the date day to be on the 25th now that she was well. Once again, it was Clara’s turn since they missed it. However, Clara fell ill.  

“Sorry,” Amy muttered as she sat on the edge of her bed.  

“What now?” Clara sniffed.  

“You looked after me when I was ill, and now you’re sick!” she exclaimed. “A-And we missed our date day again...” 

 “It’s not your fault Amy,” she sighed. “I decided to look after you, I knew what I was getting myself into. Plus, it was worth it, now that you’re better.” 

Amy smiled softly and kissed her on the head. “Still, I feel bad.” 

Clara just giggled. Amy asked her what was so funny, and she snuggled up to her before replying, “I can do cartwheels.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by incorrectelevenrosequotes:
> 
> Eleventh Doctor, to Rose: You're really sick! Your temperature is 104.1!  
> Rose: Really? Well, if I was sick, could I do this?  
> Rose: *Does nothing*  
> Doctor: What are you doing?  
> Rose: Cartwheels. Am I not doing them?  
> Doctor: *Softly* No.
> 
> I had to do a Pondswald/Clamy AU with this.


End file.
